Ripley Ghoulash
Being good, doesn't bring in the caps. Basic Information Name - Ripley Nicknames - Rip, Rip the Slaver, Ghoulash Age - 39 (human) as of 2287 ; 6 (Ghoul) as of 2287 Personality - Pre-ghoul: Very upbeat and determined, believes times are run by how many caps are in your pocket, lets his greed get the better of his judgement Post-ghoul: Greed still plays a factor in most of his decisions, Very reliant on others, tends to let people tell him what to do, struggles to be his own person, Family - Safia: Mother (deceased) Hair Style - Medium length hair, usually pulled back into a pony tail, Auburn color, Goatee (pre-ghoul) Has a small lock of hair on his right side of his head behind his ear (post-ghoul) Scars/Injuries - Burn scars along left side of his face down his shoulders/back, blind in left eye, has a mark of a chess piece on neck underneath chin (post-ghoul) Backstory Ripley was raised up in a slaver’s world, his mother being a slave master. He slowly starts to accrue notoriety at the age of 15, using techniques he learned from his mother. At 18, he learns from another slave master, Eulogy Jones, that his mother had bought him when he was a child. In return, he betrays her to Bishop, a rival slaver. Ripley then continues to work for Bishop for 14 years, attempting to create a reputation for himself, and succeeding. 3 years after the events of Fo3, Ripley sees a chance to break out from Bishop’s shadow and attempts to capture the 101 Vault Dweller, Samuel Wanderer, but fails. Bishop confronts Ripley and in retaliation for his failure, makes him a slave. In a test to show off an improved Mesmetron, Ripley is turned into a ghoul. 3 years after being captured, he comes across a boy and his mother who save his life. Feeling lost and unsure what to do, he stays at the homestead for 4 years where the two try to ‘deprogram’ him from being so reliant on others. At that time, Icarus, the boy, had a reputation of being a kind-hearted ranger. Always helping those who needed it. After helping a group of slaves escape, Bishop confronts Icarus and kills him in front of Ripely and his mother, Naucrate. Throughout the events of FO4, he spends quite a bit of time in the Commonwealth following leads of Bishop’s whereabouts. Ongoing Story -''' Ripley is currently roaming the Commonwealth, looking for the Slave Master, Bishop. He also bears witness to several events. For example the arrival of the Prydwyn, and the attack on Bunker Hill. Misc. Info '''Weapons - * 45 caliber pipe rifle * Aluminum Swatter Clothing/Armor - * Wears two shirts under a leather jacket in an attempt to make himself look bigger then he is. Wears goggles when traveling to protect his good eye, and a bandanna to cover his face when he nears a settlement. * Always wears a metal chest piece and metal sleeve for his right arm but nothing more. Misc. Items - * Handheld Pip-boy 2000 * 50 rounds of .45 ammo * 5 stimpaks * 43 bottle caps * 2 molerat chunks * 1 can of cram S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Stats - * Strength - 4 * Perception - 2 * Endurance - 6 * Charisma - 5 * Intelligence - 2 * Agility - 3 * Luck - 6 Perks - * Perception : Rifleman * Endurance : Aquaboy, Rad Resistant * Charisma : Lone Wanderer, Animal Friend * Intelligence : V.A.N.S. * Agility : Sneak * Luck : Fortune Finder, Scrounger Trivia * Ripley's name comes from an attempted pun at R.I.P. or Rest in Peace. * Ripley's birthday was the day I finished writing his bio * His favorite food, pre- and post- ghoul is molerat Category:Ghoul oc